


[podfic] Variations on a Theme

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cover Art, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a little longer to get where you were always meant to be.Snapshots from a relationship over ten years in the making. Starring Chris Chow as the long-suffering best friend, Caitlin Farmer as the world's #1 wingwoman, a plethora of exasperated children, and the two lovebirds themselves.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variations on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601618) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 

> for podfic bingo (read with a smile), because i was beaming like, the whole way through this. soft!!! warm!!!! boys!!!! in love!!!!!!!!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ih9kfrvj1wvpwyb/Variations%20on%20a%20Theme.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 36:03
> 
> size: 24.2MB
> 
> music: may i have this dance - francis and the lights & chance the rapper
> 
> cover: ngozi's art


End file.
